Radio Dragons
by destinyowldreamer
Summary: Hiccup is a shy and quiet boy in school and pretty much everywhere else. he's got a few friends, a dad who's never around and a serious nack for being bullied. but he's also Radio Dragon. someone who inspires kids all over his city. Astrid has a crush on Radio Dragon and the twins are always trying to figure out who he is. but Hicuup has to deal with more then one secret.
1. Chapter 1

Radio Dragons

I don't own Radio Rebel, Rise of the guardians, Brave, Tangled or How to train your dragon.

Chapter one

Hiccup Haddock zipped his back pack closed and hurried to the door. His dad Stoic Haddock didn't seem to be in the house but that figured. He was never in the house anymore. Hiccup pulled on a brown winter vest over his green sweater and grabbed a green toque. He locked the door behind him and almost slipped on the ice under his feet. Well foot. Hiccup had been in an accident and lost his left leg. No one outside of his family knew. He kept it a well guarded secret. "Crap…" he muttered. He was going to be late for the bus!

He ran down the street trying to avoid the ice slicks until he came to the bus stop. Luckily for him he wasn't late and his friends Rapunzal and Fishlegs were already waiting there. "Hey guys." He said as he approached them. "Hi Hiccup!" Rapunzal chirped always in a good mood. Her insanely long blond hair was up in a thick braid that still reached the back of her knees and was braided with blue, silver and white ribbons to match the season. _Also to impress a certain boy named Jack._ Hiccup thought with a smirk. Rapunzal had been totally in love with him for two years now. She picked at the hem of her purple and pink coat. Her hands were covered in thin white gloves and she wore a purple skirt that went just passed her knees with thick black leggings and purple winter boots. A pink hat covered her head and a purple scarf was wrapped around her neck.

Fishlegs waved and smiled. Fishlegs wore a puffy brown winter coat that was so big it went down to his knees along with thick gray pants. He wore red mittens and a matching toque with a white pom-pom on top that covered his straw blond hair. He also had a long red scarf wrapped around his neck about 4 times and high winter boots.

"So did you do your homework?" Fishlegs asked. "Yup." Hiccup said. "Why did we have homework in every subject yesterday?" the brown haired boy asked "thanks for bringing mine to me Rapunzal." Rapunzal smiled happily. Hiccup hadn't gone to school the day before so Rapunzal had brought him his homework. Just then a boy with white hair and ice blue eyes ran up to them. "Hey Jack." Hiccup greeted the newcomer. Despite the fact that it was December twentieth Jack was wearing a blue hoodie, skinny brown pants and white sneakers. Apparently he was immune to cold weather.

"Hi guys." He said. Hiccup didn't know why but for some reason Jack always carried a Sheppard's crook around with him and he hated shoes. Rapunzal blushed when Jack sat down on the bench next to her. "Where's Merida?" she asked. "She should be here soon." As if on cue a girl with wild red hair and sky blue eyes walked up to them. She wore a dark green jacket with yellow trim and black pants. Thin black gloves covered her hands, a white toque had been pulled over her hair and a white scarf was wrapped loosely around her neck. Her green back pack was slung over one shoulder and her brown winter boots glistened with snow.

"Hi Merida." Fishlegs said in a small voice. It was no surprise that the blond haired boy was afraid of the Scottish girl but that wasn't the case. Fishlegs had been hopelessly in love with Merida since the day he met her 6 years ago. They were eleven then and they were fifteen now, you would think he would've asked her out by now. No such luck. "Hey frizzy." Jack teased from his spot beside Rapunzal. "Hey snowy." She fired back without a second's hesitation. Meanwhile Hiccup had pulled out his sketch book and pretty much completely tuned out his friends. He was thinking about what songs he wanted to play tonight when he was broadcasting from his room as Radio Dragon. Hiccup was shy and quiet in school and in most public places but he had always wanted to show people who he really was. So he had created Radio Dragon as his secret identity so he could broadcast live from his room without anyone knowing who he really was.

A cold ball of snow to the face was what snapped him back to the present. "Jack!" he cried indignantly as he wiped the snow out of his eyes. But it wasn't Jack's laughter he heard. No it was Snotlout's. Snotlout was the biggest jerk in the school and he was a world class air head as well. "What's wrong little Hiccup?" Snotlout taunted as he shoved him into a snow bank. "Got some snow in your eyes?" Ruffnut and Tuffnut the twins' dumped snow over him laughing cruelly. "Oh bug off Snotlout." Jack said walking up to the bully as Fishlegs and Rapunzal helped Hiccup up and Merida held off the twins. "Oh?" Snotlout asked getting in the white haired boy's face. "And who's gonna make me?"

Jack had been treated pretty badly by Snotlout and the other bullies at their school like Pitch and a kid named Aster who seemed to have a bit of a history with the blue eyed boy but Jack was not one to take any of that lying down. Jack shoved Snotlout who was so surprised by someone actually fighting back he lost his footing and toppled backwards into the snow landing on his butt. "I am." Jack said "now if you ever go near my friends again I'm gonna give you a lot more then snow." Yeah. Jack was a good friend to have around in these situations. Snotlout brushed himself off and approached Jack again. "Why you little-"he began but luckily for all of them the bus drove up. "Next time you won't be so lucky." He hissed. Jack shrugged. They boarded the bus one at a time and Hiccup was the last one. Just as he was walking onto the bus, a girl with blond hair back in a braid and wearing a light blue sweater ran as fast as she could to catch up with the bus. "Wait!" she called but there was no way the bus driver would hear her. But Hiccup did. "Hey can you wait a minute?" he asked. The bus driver probably thought that was a weird thing to ask but he nodded. "Sure kid, just don't take too long." Hiccup turned and leaned out the door so Astrid could see him. "Come on!" he called back to her.

She picked up her pace and arrived next to him. He offered her his hand and she reached up like she actually might take it before her expression hardened and she batted it away, boarding the bus without giving Hiccup a second glance. He huffed but climbed on to join his friends at the back of the bus. Lots of people say kids sit in the back when they're bad and don't want to be seen by the driver. Hiccup, Fishlegs, Jack, Merida and Rapunzal sat in the back because they were bullied and didn't want to be seen by said bullies.

"Looks like we were saved by the bus." Rapunzal was saying as Hiccup sat down next to her. "Yeah." He agreed. "Thanks Jack." Jack smiled. "No problem." They didn't talk a lot until a paper airplane soared through the air and landed on Rapunzal's skirt. She unfolded it and her olive green eyes scanned over it before her face went white. "Punzie?" Merida asked. "Are you okay?" Rapunzal didn't look up but as soon as she was finished the paper fluttered from her fingers. She stared straight ahead before her eyes teared up and she burst into tears. No one asked but Merida put her arm around her friends shaking shoulders. Jack bent down and picked up the discarded note. Hiccup and Fishlegs read over his shoulder.

_Hey Rapunzal, what's up with your hair? You're such a freak! I mean who has hair that's like a million feet long? What's wrong with you? You're such a loser! No wonder your only friends are a bunch of weirdoes! It's not like anyone cool would actually go near you in the first place! And what's going on with your dress? Awww… are you some kind of little princess? That's so cute! And babyish! You're so lame! Loser!_

Hiccup looked up when he heard some girls laughing. A group of girls that Hiccup recognized as the jerkier girls from the cheer leader squad had clearly sent the note and were making faces at them. Plus the letter was written in bright red lipstick.

Jack looked like he was ready to throttle them but Hiccup but a hand on his arm. "Don't." he warned. Fishlegs nodded. "Yeah, Jack, Hiccup's right. They're not worth it." Jack settled down but he still looked furious. "Don't listen to those jerks Punz." Jack said, reaching over and putting a hand on her arm. "I think your hair looks really nice." Rapunzal looked up. "And long skirts are way cooler and more appropriate than those short skirts." Fishlegs chimed in. "They're the real freaks." Hiccup added. Merida hugged her shoulders. Rapunzal sniffed and wiped her eyes on her sleeves. "Thanks guys." She said. They smiled. Okay so maybe they were weird but who cares. "We're weirdoes and proud of it!" Jack announced. They all burst out laughing and Hiccup laughed even more when he could see the mean girls frown and sit back down when they saw that they hadn't scored any points today. Score one for the weirdoes.

**A/N: okay so I know some people seem to like my Storm Hawks fanfictions but I thought I'd give Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons a try. So tell me what you think! Please review! Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Hiccup kept his head down and his hat pulled as far over his head as it would go as he walked home. His father was back from work which was not good because Hiccup had been beaten up at school again. He didn't want his father to see him before he got a chance to get cleaned up. Hiccup's father was in charge of a big radio station and was one of the many people trying to discover who Radio Dragon was. Hiccup's dad, Stoic, wanted to get Radio Dragon to record at his radio station. Stoic didn't care if Hiccup was beaten up or if he had been run over by a car or whatever, as long as Radio Dragon recorded at his station. Hiccup went inside quietly but his dad stopped him before he could sneak upstairs. "Hiccup?" he said.

Hiccup winced before turning back to his dad. "Yeah?" Stoic looked up from the newspaper he was reading. "What happened at school today?"_ who are you and what have you done with my father?_ Hiccup though before sitting on a stool on the other side of the table from his dad. "Well… not much. Rapunzal became president of the art club, Jack hit Snotlout in the face with a snowball from ten feet away-"Stoic cut him off. "What happened to you?" Hiccup knew that his dad meant his face. "Snotlout happened." Hiccup mumbled. Stoic sighed and put down his newspaper. "You know son," he began. _Oh no._ Hiccup thought. It never went well when is started with _son_. "Maybe if you weren't quite so different, then you would have some practical friends instead of those weirdoes you hang around with." Hiccup felt anger start to rise inside of him.

"What exactly is wrong with my friends?" Hiccup asked. "Hiccup." Stoic said. "You know what I mean. I don't want you seeing them anymore. Snotlout, Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, why don't you try being friends with kids like them? You could join that leadership group at your school. Get out of the clouds and stop dreaming about dragons and flying!" Hiccup stood up suddenly. Stoic looked at him. Hiccup's brown hair was scruffy and matted with mud and snow, his face was smeared with dirt and blood, his nose was bleeding, his cheek was bruising and blood was drying on his lip. "Hiccup you need to start being more like me." Stoic said. Hiccup glared. He had, had enough. "Dad," he choked on the word, anger swelled in Hiccup' chest. Normally Hiccup was calm and calculated but now he wasn't going to hold it back anymore. "I will never be like you." And with that Hiccup spun on his heel and marched upstairs and slammed his door behind him.

He cleaned off his face and brushed the snow and mud out of his hair before sitting down at his desk and setting up his lap top to record. He made sure his door was locked and his phone was off before putting on his headphones and starting his broadcast. The light came on and he started. "This is Radio Dragon, thanks for listening tonight and I'm going to start things off with a song called Family Tree by Mathew West." As the song played Hiccup looked out his window and smiled when he saw kids on the street listening to his broadcast. Hiccup had picked this song because it was all about having a messed up family tree. When the song ended Hiccup returned to his desk. "I've got a little challenge for everybody listening." He said. "Tomorrow at school wear red to show you're not afraid. Now this next song is called Stand by Rasacal Flatts.

The broadcast lasted for about half an hour where Hiccup talked and played music. When it was over he turned off his computer and took off his head phones. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It was getting harder and harder to keep being Radio Dragon a secret.

He walked over to his dresser and started to pull out red clothing._ Better take part in my own challenge._

**A/N: Thank you to Aqua468 and RotBTDfan1937 for reviewing! Merry early Christmas or if you don't celebrate Christmas then Happy Holidays! Please keep reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The next day at school Hiccup opened the door and was instantly bombarded by red, red and more red. Everywhere kids were wearing red! Red shirts, red pants, red socks, red shoes, red jackets, red sweaters. Some kids had even died their hair red. Hiccup himself wore a red hoodie under his usual brown vest. "Hi Hiccup!" Rapunzal said happily bouncing up to him. She wore a red dress with long sleeves and a skirt that went just past her knees. Her hair was braided with red ribbons today and she wore black leggings with matching shoes. A red scarf was wrapped around her neck as well. "You listened to Radio Dragon last night to?" she asked. Hiccup wanted to say _actually, I am Radio Dragon _but instead he said "yeah." The bell rang and Rapunzal grabbed Hiccup's hand. "Come on!" she said excitedly. "We have art first!" Hiccup let the hyper active girl drag him through the halls.

Astrid opened her locker and pulled out the books she needed for history. She had replaced her studded leather head band with a red fabric one and instead of her normal blue shirt she now wore a red one. She turned around and was almost knocked over by Rapunzal who was running down the hall to the art room and pulling Hiccup along behind her. "Sorry Astrid!" Hiccup called over his shoulder. Astrid stared for a minute, blue eyes wide with surprise before she snapped herself out of it and blew her blond bangs out of her eyes with an annoyed huff.

Hiccup was painting a big black dragon with green eyes in art class. Hiccup was a straight A+ student when it came to art even though almost every art piece he'd ever down had something to do with dragons or Vikings. He was really interested in both. Jack sat next to him painting the night sky with the full moon at the top of the page and snowflakes falling around it. Jack had always been pretty good in art to. Hiccup had no idea how Jack managed to put so much incredible detail into every little snowflake. Every one of them was different. Rapunzal and Merida were sitting on the other side of the room. Everyone in the room (even the teacher) was wearing red. Hiccup smiled to himself at what he had done. Plus it ticked the grumpy principle off to no end. The principle, Miss Gothel was a strong believer in being strict and having everything her way. In other words, she hated Radio Dragon more than the devil.

Hiccup looked up when he heard footsteps coming over to his and Jack's table. Aster and Pitch stood before them. Aster knocked bright pink paint all over Jack's painting. "Oops." Aster said with mock guilt on his face. "My bad mate." Pitch smiled cruelly. "Oh let me help clean that up." He said, before dumping the brush rinse water over Jack's head. The teacher had left the room so she wouldn't stop it. Jack pushed his chair away from the table and stood up. "What do you think you've just gained from that?" Jack asked patiently. Aster snickered and Pitch just rolled his eyes.

"Oh we were just testing a theory." Pitch replied coolly. "Right." Aster agreed. "We heard you were scared of water. We just wanted to know if it was true." Hiccup would've done something if Snotlout hadn't blocked him. "Is it true that you fell through the ice when you were a kid?" Pitch asked. "Was it cold? I bet it was very cold, and dark." Jack actually looked scared as he was forced into the memory. "Leave him alone Pitch!" everyone looked at who had spoken. A girl with colorfully died hair and blue, green, yellow and pink feathered clothing had spoken. A short kid with spiky blond hair and a bigger kid with arctic blond hair stood behind her. Hiccup recognized them from the leadership group. They called themselves the Guardians. Their names were Toothiana, North and Sandy. Pitch knew when he was beaten. He glared but backed off. "You should be ashamed of yourself Aster!" Tooth scolded as she pushed past him. She placed a hand on Jack's shoulder but he shrugged it off. Hiccup noticed that all three of the Guardians were wearing red.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Jack nodded, "yeah." He said. "Thanks." The Guardians left and Jack went to the bathroom to change out of his wet red hoodie and back into his normal blue one. When Jack sat back down Hiccup had cleaned up his chair and table for him. "Sorry about you're painting." Hiccup said. Jack shrugged. "It's no big deal. I can always paint another." Jack looked at his hoodie. "So much for Radio Dragon's challenge." He sighed. Hiccup tried for a smile and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

**A/N: thank you to everyone who's reviewed and I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner. Please read and review! Bye! Oh and Toothless will be appearing in the next chapter but sadly he is not a dragon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

"Where're you going son?" Stoic asked as Hiccup headed to the back door. Hiccup winced and turned around to face his dad. "I'm just gonna take Toothless out." Much to his surprise, Stoic just nodded and returned to answering texts on his phone. Hiccup let out a sigh of relief and ran outside. He headed to their barn (since his dad had a pretty important job they had a pretty big piece of property) and pulled open the heavy sliding door. "Toothless!" Hiccup called as he walked inside. He felt along the wall blindly in the dark, searching for the light switch. When he finally found it the whole barn was illuminated in a dusty kind of light. Hiccup's black stallion, Toothless, whinnied from the far stoll. Toothless was a horse that Hiccup had found three years earlier. Toothless had been hurt by his owner and had escaped into the forest. He didn't have any teeth, hence the name Toothless. Toothless actually played a pretty big part in the story behind Hiccup's missing leg but that was a story for another time.

"Wanna go out bud?" Hiccup asked, grabbing Toothless's saddle. Toothless gave him the closest thing a toothless horse could to a smile and reared up. Hiccup laughed and struggled to get Toothless to calm down enough for him to put his tack on. When he was done Hiccup grabbed his helmet and led his horse and best friend outside. Hiccup swung himself onto Toothless's back, gave him a slight squeeze with his heels and leaned forward as Toothless took off, galloping into the forest. You see, Hiccup didn't ride a horse like most people would. He was much more aware of how Toothless liked to work and he let him do his own thing for the most part. People always said that when riding a horse the rider is in control. Hiccup knew better.

"Whoa!" Hiccup called as they reached the road. "Easy there bud! You're gonna get us killed." Toothless made a sound like he was laughing. Hiccup checked to make sure no cars were coming, and when all he saw was a girl on her bike he squeezed Toothless's sides gently and they trotted across the road. They walked along the edge of the road for a while just enjoying being together when the girl on the bike started to have trouble. Both of her tires seemed to be deflated and she fell. She hit the ground hard and Hiccup's eyes widened. He dismounted Toothless and led his horse over to the fallen girl. "Are you okay?" he asked then took a step back when he realized it was Astrid.

She got up and brushed off her jeans. "Fine." She muttered before looking up and realizing who she was talking to. "Oh, it's you." She said. Hiccup couldn't help but feel insulted by the way she said that. "Yeah it's me." he said. "And it looks like you could use some help. You're not going to be able to ride that with the tires the way they are. I don't live to far from here. About two miles back. If you want, me and Toothless could give you a ride back to my house and my dad could come back with the car and get your bike." Hiccup had no idea why he was being so nice to her but he felt like he had to. But being the freaking stubborn girl she was, Astrid hopped back onto her bike and tried to ride. Of course it didn't work and she just ended up falling off again.

Toothless made his laughing sound again and Hiccup sent him a glare. "Fine." Astrid hissed. Hiccup smiled and offered her a leg up. She ignored him and swung herself up. Hiccup sat in front of her and tried to get Toothless to move. Astrid seemed a little nervous. "First time on a horse?" Hiccup asked. Astrid's silence was all he needed. "It's okay you know." He tried to assure her. "Toothless is great." Apparently Toothless didn't like Astrid because his ears were flat against his head. He snorted and took off at a full gallop into the woods. He swerved in-between the trees and leaped over creeks and fallen logs. "Toothless!" Hiccup cried as he pulled on the reigns. "Slow down!" Toothless though didn't seem to be listening. Astrid screamed as they jumped over a particularly wide rushing river. "Thank you for nothing, you useless mammal." Hiccup said in annoyance. Astrid shut her eyes and wrapped her arms around Hiccup's waist.

"Okay!" she shouted. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Toothless's ears pricked up and he slowed down into a much more relaxed and calm trot. They rode along the riverbank as the setting sun sent streaks of pink and gold across the sky. Astrid looked up in amazement at the world around her. She lifted a hand and ran it along the tall ferns growing next to them. As she gazed at the sky Hiccup looked over his shoulder slightly and smiled.

"Okay." She said finally. "I have to admit this is pretty cool. It's amazing." She reached forward and patted Toothless's mane. "He's amazing." Astrid put her arms around Hiccup again and rested her head on his shoulder. Hiccup was surprised by this for a second before giving Toothless a small smile. As they drew closer to Hiccup's home they began to talk about things. They played twenty questions and on Hiccup's last turn he asked "what's your favorite song?" Astrid had to think about it for a minute before saying "probably Brave by Sara Bareilles." Hiccup smiled to himself.

That night after getting Astrid her bike back and saying goodbye, Hiccup sat in his room and started up his broadcast as Radio Dragon. After talking for a while and playing a few songs Hiccup said "to finish for tonight I'm gonna play a song called Brave, by Sara Bareilles."

And in her room, listening to Radio Dragon's broadcast, Astrid Hofferson was shocked to hear her favorite song play. She sorted through a few files Tuffnut and Ruffnut had lent her and sorted out the voice frequencies and songs, she looked through the challenges and words of teenage wisdom Radio Dragon had given out. She looked through her school files because Radio Dragon had been discovered to attend her school. She matched the voice frequencies, songs and sayings to one student. (Don't ask how she knew how to do all of this) she pulled up the picture and nearly fainted. "Oh no way…" she muttered. There, on the screen in front of her, was a photo of Radio Dragon. A photo of Hiccup Haddock.

**A/N: and…she found out who Radio Dragon is. Darn it. Oh well. Will Astrid revel Hiccup's secret? Maybe. Or maybe not. So what did you guys think of my horse version of Romantic Flight? Tell me what you think! Please review! and oh yeah, if any of you are nearly as obsessed with How to Train Your Dragon as I am if you haven't found the full trailer for How to Train Your Dragon 2 I suggest that you do. I found it last night and I'm still freaking out! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Hiccup was in the barn brushing Toothless when someone approached them. No one besides Hiccup, Jack, Merida, Rapunzal or Fishlegs ever came into the barn and none of them except Hiccup were there and Stoic never went anywhere near Toothless. Hiccup looked up through his brown bangs. Much to his surprise, Astrid was there. "Hi Astrid." He said, putting the brush he had been using down and exiting the stoll. "What're you doing here?" She had her arms crossed and there was a confused, angry and surprised expression on her face. She held a large envelope in her hand. "I came because I needed to talk to you about something."

"Well, what did you want to talk about?" he asked, starting to get nervous. With a practiced and subtle movement, Astrid tossed the envelope to him. He caught it and gave her a questioning look. She motioned for him to open it so he did. Inside was a small booklet of papers that looked like they had come out of a file and a few photos. His heart nearly stopped when he saw the pictures were of him. And the files were all on Radio Dragon. He looked up in alarm and Astrid put her hands on her hips. "I know who you are Hiccup Haddock." She said. "Or should I say, Radio Dragon?" Hiccup took a deep breath. He had known it would only be a matter of time until someone discovered him but he hadn't expected it to be like this.

"What do you want?" he asked. "Excuse me?" Hiccup sighed. "You know my secret so I'm asking what you want to keep it a secret." Astrid stared at him for a minute, confused and maybe slightly amused blue eyes bore into worried and slightly annoyed green ones. Then Astrid did something Hiccup never would have expected. She pulled him into a hug. Toothless snorted in surprise and started stamping at the dirt. Hiccup stood completely rigid. "I don't want anything Hiccup." she said before pulling away. "But if I had to ask for anything then it would be that you accept my apology. I'm sorry about the way I always brushed you off."

Hiccup frowned. He knew that this wasn't actually about her being sorry. No, she wasn't apologizing to him, not to Hiccup Haddock anyways. She was apologizing to Radio Dragon. Hiccup took a step backwards. "No." he said, much to Astrid's surprise. "I know what you really mean. You're apologizing to Radio Dragon! Not to me! None of you care about me! You all care about Radio Dragon!" Astrid's eyes widened and she put her hands up in what she hoped was a calming gesture. "Whoa! I never meant that-"he wasn't listening. He was sick and tired of people taking him for granted, brushing him off, ignoring him, hating him, bullying him, acting like he wasn't there, laughing at him, beating him up, using him! His own farther couldn't care less about him! He was done. "Look Astrid." He said.

"I really appreciate you keeping my secret but I think it'd be best if you left." she looked hurt and maybe even a little guilty. "But-"he put his hand up in a gesture that clearly said _I don't want to hear it._ She bit her lip and tears gathered in her eyes. "I understand." She said softly, looking at the dirt floor. "And I'm sorry. That was for Hiccup by the way." And with that, she turned and left, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her jean jacket. Hiccup watched her go. As soon as the door shut he turned to Toothless with tearful green eyes and buried his face in his horse's soft black mane, wrapping his arm around his best friend's neck. "Toothless," he sobbed desperately. "What do I do?"

**A/N: a sadder chapter this time. But Astrid will NOT tell anyone about Hiccup's secret so don't worry! Also Hiccup might just be discovered by a few other people in the next chapter and you can count on a lot more drama if that happens. Anyways, please review! Bye for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

The next day Hiccup's worst fear came true. But we'll get to that later. For now it was early in the morning and things were going the way they always did. Hiccup had finished another broadcast the night before even though he had known that there had been one person listening who knew who he really was. And he had to admit that scared him. There was no school because Prom was coming up and no one was allowed to see the school until Prom actually started a week from today. Hiccup was sitting at the island in the kitchen sketching a black dragon with bright green eyes when there was a knock at the door. He didn't answer it because his dad was closer and got up to get it.

Stoic opened the door and saw Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Pitch and Aster standing there. "Are you here to see Hiccup?" Stoic asked. Pitch shook his head. "No, we're here to see you sir," Stoic was surprised. "And what do you need to talk to me about?"

"About Hiccup sir," Aster put in. Stoic narrowed his eyes. "What about him?" Pitch smiled in what could only be described as an evil matter before saying, "He's been hiding something very important from you. Something that could affect your job drastically."

"And what is that?" Stoic asked, starting to get annoyed. What were these children talking about? Was Hiccup hiding something? "He's Radio Dragon!" Snotlout blurted out. Stoic stared at him. "What?" he demanded. "Hiccup is Radio Dragon." Pitch said. "He never told you. Did he?" Stoic turned and walked inside. He grabbed Hiccup by the arm and pulled him to the door. The bullies smiled cruelly at the smaller boy. "Are you Radio Dragon?" Stoic demanded roughly. "I-"Hiccup knew he should say that he wasn't but the truth was, he wanted to say that he was. "I am." Stoic stared at his son. "How could you keep that a secret from me?" Hiccup was normally a calm boy but he felt his anger rising. "How?" he spat, turning on his father. "How? I'll tell you how!" he was shouting now. "Because you never wanted me! You wanted the perfect child who would follow in your footsteps and work at your crappy radio station! You hated me! Ever since mom died you haven't cared about me!"

Stoic opened his mouth to say something but Hiccup wasn't finished yet. "I don't know who told you that I was Radio Dragon," he said, looking at Pitch and the others, "But it is true and I did it because I wanted to help kids who felt hurt and lost and underestimated and betrayed." As he said "betrayed" Astrid pushed through the gate and stopped short. She stared at the group gathered on Hiccup's porch. Hiccup turned around and walked back inside. But before he did he looked to his father again. "I did it for kids like me." and with that he turned and ran upstairs.

Hiccup could feel them staring as he ran, he could feel their eyes boring into the back of his head but he didn't care. He had seen Astrid. He had been so sure that she would keep his secret but it seemed that she hadn't. He collapsed on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He had made sure to lock the door so no one could barge in. He grabbed his headphones and turned up the music on his I-pod so there was no chance he would hear anything else. Welcome to my Life blared through the small speakers and Hiccup almost laughed at how much the lyrics shouted exactly what he was feeling.

"_Do you ever feel like breaking down? Do you ever feel out of place? Like somehow you just don't belong and no one understands you? Do you ever wanna run away? Do you lock yourself in your room with the radio on turned up so loud so no one hears you screaming?"_

"_No, you don't know what it's like, when nothing feels alright, you don't know what it's like, to be like me,"_

"_To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark, to be kicked when you're down, to feel like you've been pushed around, to be on the edge of breaking down but no one's there to save you, No, you don't know what it's like, Welcome to my life,"_

"_Do you wanna be somebody else? Are you sick of feeling so left out? Are you desperate to find something more, before your life is over? Are you stuck inside a world you hate? Are you sick of everyone around? With the big fake smiles and stupid lies, while deep inside you're bleeding,"_

"_No, you don't know what it's like, when nothing feels alright, you don't know what it's like, to be like me,"_

"_To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark, to be kicked when you're down, to feel like you've been pushed around, to be on the edge of breaking down, and no one's there to save you, no, you don't know what it's like, Welcome to my life,"_

"_No one ever lied straight to your face, and no one ever stabbed you in the back, you might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay, everybody always gave you what you wanted, you never had to work it was always there, you don't know what it's like, what it's like,"_

"_To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark, to be kicked when you're down, to feel like you've been pushed around, to be on the edge of breaking down, and no one's there to save you, no, you don't know what it's like, what it's like,"_

"_To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark, to be kicked when you're down, to feel like you've been pushed around, to be on the edge of breaking down, and no one's there to save you, no, you don't know what it's like, Welcome to my life,"_

Hiccup pulled off his headphones and turned off the music as the song ended. He ran a hand through his hair and looked out the window. The sun would be going down in a few hours. How had it gotten so late? He heard a lot of voices outside and looked down. What he saw nearly made his heart stop. There were reporters and news vans all over the place! They were all trying to get past his dad and into the house. They were looking for him.

Hiccup ran down stairs and to the door. What was going on? "Dad!" Hiccup called. Stoic looked over his shoulder just as a few reporters snuck past him and surrounded Hiccup. "Are you really Radio Dragon?"

"How long have you been hiding this secret?"

"Any thoughts about bullying?"

"What's your favorite animal?"

"Is it true that you own a toothless black stallion?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Who's your favorite singer?"

Hiccup's green eyes widened and he backed up but they just kept coming. "Go away!" he shouted over the noise. More and more of them were surrounding him now. Hiccup was overwhelmed. He didn't know what to do. He saw Astrid out of the corner of his eye and a tide of emotions washed over him. Betrayal, pain, fear, everything came crashing down in one huge wave. "Go away!" he yelled again but this time it was so loud everyone heard it and there was silence for a minute. Hiccup turned and ran. He ran out the back door, flew down the steps, pulled open the heavy barn door and mounted Toothless without a saddle or bridle.

It had started to dump rain and Hiccup couldn't see two inches in front of him. But Toothless could and right now he was one of the only people Hiccup could trust. Astrid ran toward him as they came out of the barn. "Hiccup!" she panted. "I didn't tell them, I promise!" Hiccup didn't even look at her. "Why should I trust you?" there wasn't an answer and Hiccup squeezed Toothless's sides. They broke out into a gallop and Astrid was soon left behind as Hiccup and Toothless vanished into the dim gray light. Jack, Merida, Rapunzal and Fishlegs ran up to her, looking for their friend. "Where did he go?" Jack demanded. Astrid just shook her head and cried.

Hiccup held onto Toothless's wet mane as they ran. They were both completely soaked and Hiccup was so cold he was having a hard time holding on. He was crying hard but he didn't care. He wanted to cry until he had no tears left. Toothless must've been getting tired but he knew what Hiccup was feeling and didn't stop. Eventually they came to a road and a huge truck came towards them. It honked as the driver saw them. Toothless reared and Hiccup was sent flying. He landed hard on the ground and the truck kept going. Toothless whinnied in concern as he sniffed at Hiccup's wet and muddy hair. Hiccup opened his eyes and got to his feet. He could feel his back bruising, he was freezing, he was wet and he was tired. But he climbed back onto his horse. "Go on Toothless," he croaked. "Get us out of here."

Toothless kept running and Hiccup kept holding on. They ran through most of the night before stopping under a big bridge about nine miles from Hiccup's home. Hiccup slid from Toothless's back. Toothless lay down with his legs tucked under him and Hiccup lay against him. Toothless worried as Hiccup lay shivering next to him but there was nothing he could do.

Suddenly lights flashed and Toothless could hear people running toward them, their boots splashing in the puddles as the rain continued to come down around them. Toothless neighed angrily at them and moved protectively around his rider.

"Hiccup!" Stoic cried as he saw his son and Toothless. Astrid, Jack, Merida, Rapunzal and Fishlegs were there as well. Toothless neighed at them and tried to block them from getting to Hiccup. The horse let Merida, Jack, Fishlegs and Rapunzal go to Hiccup's side, but not Astrid or Stoic. Fishlegs picked Hiccup up and carried him back over to the car. Toothless didn't stop him. They all piled into the car and Merida led Toothless into the horse trailer. They drove back to the house. Everyone was silent as they drove. Stoic looked in the mirror and saw Hiccup lying across the back seat with his friends sitting around him. Hiccup hadn't opened his eyes. And it was all Stoic's fault.

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I said there was going to be more drama and I hope this was dramatic enough for you. Just so no one's wondering, Astrid didn't tell anyone about Hiccup being Radio Dragon. The bullies found out another way and the reporters won't tell anyone about it either. It'll all be explained in the next chapter. No one at their school will find out either. Yet, anyways. Please review! Bye!**


End file.
